free_fusionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Quartz
Rose Quartz was a Crystal Gem, and an original Gem who appeared in Steven Universe. Appearance Rose Quartz had very long, curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale-pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz. In "Story for Steven", she was shown to be similar in height to Garnet, and stood at eight feet. In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was shown to have had black eyes. Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and in some appearances a white and pink dress that had multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose, and had a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area, specifically where her gem was located. Finally, she was barefooted. Personality A natural leader, Rose Quartz is indicated to have had a caring and loving personality. In "An Indirect Kiss", she was described as feeling great sorrow when her loved ones were hurt, with her empathy leading to her Rebellion and the founding of the Crystal Gems. She was also said to have seen beauty in everything "no matter how gross", showing that she treated everyone as equals. In "The Return", it is revealed by Jasper that Rose Quartz was a masterful tactician, a crucial skill that earned her renown. Despite her role, in "Story for Steven", she was shown to have (at least to the knowledge of the Crystal Gems and Greg) a personality greatly resembling her son's personality. Rose showed some ambivalence toward her role in the war; when Greg said he knew little about her, she described this as "a good thing." Rose didn't fully comprehend the depths of human love in the early stages of her relationship with Greg, seeing that she was very confused when Greg tried to explain the concept of genuine affection. This led Pearl to initially believe that there wasn't much between Greg and Rose, confronting him with the idea that their "love" was only a phase, and that Greg's novelty would soon wear off. Seeing Rainbow Quartz gave Greg the idea to fuse with Rose, which he'd hoped would help them understand each other. When Greg's fusion attempt failed, Rose started laughing at the thought in a way that he considered to be emotionally distant. When asked to talk like a real person, Rose was quick to admit that her sense of love was a façade, and she had no idea how human love worked. Greg and Rose began to talk, deepening their relationship. After their talk, it can be assumed that she'd learned from Greg how to be more 'human', in a sense. There is another unexplored side of Rose's personality - the legends surrounding her paint her as a ruthlessly efficient warrior and leader of the Crystal Gem who not only commanded her fellow Gems in the rebellion, but also participated in the fighting. This side of her personality seems at odds with the all-loving, motherly side of her; reflecting perhaps how the beauty of Earth and it's lifeforms greatly affected the stern Gem warrior. It is worth noting that it was her compassion is what led to her rebel to protect others, so this behavior is not entirely out of the realm of possibility. In The Answer, Rose is shown fighting alongside Pearl. She cracks a cocky smile before destroying a Ruby fusion. This would suggest an aggressive side to Rose's personality, which makes sense in light of her gem type, Quartz. Abilities Rose possessed standard Gem abilities, including shapeshifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. As a quartz Gem she was created to be a warrior. Noticeably, she was able to effortlessly defeat a fusion of three Rubies in a flash. She was proficient in both combat as well as military command, being able to lead the Crystal Gems from the front-lines in a successful rebellion against their Homeworld. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, they form Strawberry Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Nirvana Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Peridot, they form Tangerine Quartz. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Phantom Quartz. * When fused with Jasper, they form Ruby Quartz. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Tanzan Quartz. Unique Abilities The original bearer of the rose quartz gemstone, which is currently in possession of her son/successor, Rose Quartz would have been able to use all the abilities Steven has - and perhaps even more. * Healing: Rose manifests her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. * Phytokinesis: Rose had the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. * Shield Proficiency: Rose had the ability to summon her shield to protect loved ones. * Electrical Interference: In "We Need to Talk", Rose appeared to be able to control Greg's radio based upon her emotion. For instance, when she was shocked, the music stopped. However, like her son, it is unknown if she actually possesses it or if this was for dramatic effect. Also, in "Maximum Capacity", the television that Greg and Amethyst were watching Lil' Butler on went to static when Steven saw Amethyst shape shifted to look like Rose. Weaponry * Rose's Sword: Rose possessed a sword that she had used during battle, and is currently wielded by Connie Maheswaran as of "Nightmare Hospital". * Laser Light Cannon: Rose once owned a cannon that shot a very powerful beam that could destroy an object such as the Red Eye that the Crystal Gems couldn't destroy on their own. The weapon activates by reciting Greg Universe's favorite catchphrase, "If every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." It is currently in the possession of the Gems after retreiving it from Greg's storage unit in the episode "Laser Light Cannon". * Rose's Secret Armory: Rose had an armory full of weapons and armor that she kept secret from the rest of the Crystal Gems, except Pearl. For unknown reasons, Lion knows about the armory and brought Steven and Connie there in "Lion 2: The Movie". Gemology Gemstone Information * Rose Quartz is a gemstone has an association with healing, love, peace, compassion, empathy, beauty and heart, which perfectly describes Rose's personality. * Rose Quartz is a rosy pink variety of quartz. * Its color is usually soft, ranging from very light pink to medium pink in intensity. * Rose Quartz is a cheap and abundant stone, and is frequently used for jewelry, often appearing in the shape of hearts and roses. * It is often called "Love Stone". * Rose Quartz is used to balance emotions and bring peace and calm. * Rose Quartz's chemical formula is SiO2::Ti, where the titanium impurities make them have a pinkish-red coloration. * Rose Quartz is the Zodical sign for Taurus and to an extent, Libra. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:A to Z